Laxus
by The-dauntless-instruments
Summary: Everything was fine, Lucy got her money from the mission more than usual. She entered the guild happily when a man went inside and made trouble. Laxus. Sorry for the suckish summary please try it. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys I'm sorry if I uploaded this than my other story. Sorry if it's lack of punctuation (sorry about that). Sorry if it's really suckish or anything I wrote this at night so then again I'm sorry **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA_****_ DOES._**

**Thank you for trying to read this.**

Lucy walked down the road happily seeing that she somehow miracoulously managed to finish a mission with Team Natsu without them breaking anything so which means that she got more reward than usual.

She was happily skipping down the road with Plue thinking that nothing could go wrong that day.

As she went inside the guild, she saw that everything was fine.

As everyone returned their hi's to her. She went to mirajane who was wiping the glasses even though it looked dry and clean enough. She was also looking happy that her little sister revived back from the 'dead'. But she was okay with it she was even friends with Lissanna they'll often go to an normal acconted-for mission when Team Natsu wasn't there to do it with her.

Everyone was chatting their own business until a man came busting the door out of it's hinges and hitting Mirajane in the head making her unconscious. Lissanna came to help her sister but was quickly distracted when she was lifted off the ground and spinning across the air. Then every man in the guild came attacking the man especially Natsu since everybody knew that he also liked Lissanna. He was enraged on what that man had done to his nakama. He was about to do a Fire Fist punch bt quickly stopped when the man pointed his finger at him making fall down to the floor. But as soon he was about to get up he was quickly shot down by lightning, water and air. That made him unconscious for a while but as soon he was up he saw that only Gajeel, Team Natsu, Lissanna, Mirajane and master were the only standing. Seeing that most of the guild members were unconscious or down or drained out of magical energy made him angrier than before. He tried to land an attack on the man but failed everytime he tried. Of course everybody tried to help him too and soon Lissanna and Mirajane were down. When I was about to attack Master quickly stopped me which of coursed angered me. "What the heck are you doing, Gramps?!". But master quickly just shrugged off my outburst and said "Who are you and What do you want?" master said without any hesitation or doubt in his voice. The mysterious man just chuckled silently at master then said with a face you just want to punch "Aww come on now Jii-chan, I didn't think you would actually forget about me after two years.

Then master slightly gasped and shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe it Laxus,(He's a long lost grand son here)what are you doing here?". 'Laxus' kept laughing at the old man expression. I went to attack Laxus again but Erza and Lucy just stopped me. I knew that I shouldn't be messing with their 'thing' her but I really just wanted to seeing how he just laughed at the old man's face right now.

Then 'Laxus' attacked the old man in his chest making him fall to the ground in surprise but what surprised everybody is him crying. He just looked at 'Laxus' sadly and murmured "Laxus what happened to you to be this way?". It saddened everybody even Gajeel at the master's expression. Everyone's expression was just harboring delay of what was happening to them right now.

They were about to attack but they were quickly paralyzed.

Then everybody suddenly felt a spell cast upon them. It was okay if you were a mage in this spell but if you were a mere normal human you will face nightmare nobody knows what or you may just die. Then suddenly a sorcerer weekly photographer came in hoping to get a shot at Lucy and Mirajane. But it was the bad timing then suddenly everybody tried to prevent him from being cast upon the spell. Everybody tried to warn the unlucky man but failed.

Then suddenly time stopped. Then the photographer just stood there. Suddenly his bones jutted out, his flesh were burned, the skin on his face looked like it was pulled all the way down until you can't move it anymore, his right arm looked as it was burned but didn't heal immediately so it turned to look like a bubbly pus with a scar, you can see the flesh and blood from his skin as if it been thoroughly ripped apart from where it should have been. His eyes rolled back to his head leaving a black eyeball with a hint of red in the middle of his eyes, his hair turned messy and uneven. Then he suddenly went towards everybody grabbing a knife from the bar made his way to where everyone was.

Then everybody's eyes were filled with anger, sadness, pain and fear seeing what the man attempted to do. He put the blade in front of his neck leaving a trickle of blood on his neck. Then suddenly with a quick swift the knife went down with a 'clang'. They surprised and slightly thankful to see that it was a petite, blue haired girl, who was the one to have stopped all of this from happening. Then suddenly everything rearranged itself back to where it belonged. I looked at Laxus seeing he stopped the spell before the photographer killed himself. Everything was normal around them but a guild member shouted "What is that?". Everybody looked at where the guild member was pointing at then everybody backed away from the photographer some girls started to puke seeing the image of the man quite disturbing. Makarov ordered Cana to come and get Porlyuscia(sorry if I somehow spelt the name wrong). While Wendy tried to help at least by healing his minor injuries which is very few while Porlyuscia was not there at the moment.

As Wendy tried healing the man she asked but with hesitation "What happened to you guys?".

Lucy was the one who filled them in on what happened. While Lucy explained some of the girls cried about the part with Laxus, Makarov talked to Laxus with an angry, sad and disappointed voice. Nobody noticed this because all of the guild members were listening to Lucy's story.

Porlyuscia's P.O.V

As I went in I saw the man who Wendy was trying to heal. Disgusted, I went in with Cana and ordered her and Wendy to bring him to the infirmary. Cana started to argue about why it was her above all the guild members. But Erza, shakened by what just happened, heard our conversation and shot her infamous glare to Cana. They went inside and carried her in, I asked what happened to the man and Erza, she then started to fill me of what happened.

After hearing the explanation I sent them out. I firstly healed his bones with a bit of difficulty then started to heal his other injuries.

_This is why I don't like humans they treat their selves like this. Doing inexplicable thing, kidnapping, raping,etc., and any of the sort. I really wanted to heal him quickly since he looks so pitiful._ And I started healing him again.

Normal P.O.V

After Lucy finished her story everybody was disgusted but thankful that everybody was okay when Porlyuscia came out of the clinic saying everything was okay but he was going to be asleep for a day.

Next day, normal P.O.V

Most of the girls were freaked out by the man next day when he looked he okay but his image was still so pitiful and disgusting. But after a while they started partying with the man who started all of this, Laxus.

**Thank you for reading. Did this at night but I just posted it right now. Sorry bout the suckish story, horrible grammar, misspelled names and words, and the suckish summary.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
